


Empty Fairytales

by angry_toaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Cryptids, Enemies to Friends, Fae & Fairies, Fake Science, Gen, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Hardcore bromances, Inaccuracies, Lots of Cursing, Magical Realism, More YouTubers later, Multi, Not all relationships tagged, Other, People acting like jerks under stress, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_toaster/pseuds/angry_toaster
Summary: Every fairytale, from the Boogeyman to Bigfoot to the Nagual, is based in truth.Some people of the world know this fact all to well, walking among humanity without detection.Some people don't know that the people who walk among them are all too familiar fairy tales.All of this changes when a terrible series of mass murders occurs.Now, the world is subject to the existence of 'preternaturals'.Mark, Jack, Felix and many more are caught up in the chaos. Left to make the descion to hide or face the oncoming storm.Prejudice, revolt, and tensions rise as the world attempts to decide whether preternaturals are friend or foe?





	1. The Púca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're fed these empty Fairytales,  
> Oh will you believe them."

Jack knew from a young age he was not a normal boy.

No, this is not the tale of a superhero able to fly, catch planes, and then save the girl of his dreams. No, this is a different story.

It began when he started his first year of primary.

He was a particularly short kid for his age and this made him an easy target for the taller kids to pick on when they felt so inclined to during break.

It was never anything especially malevolent at this age, but it would be aggravating to any five year old. One particular evening Jack was not up to the incessant game of 'Cat and Mouse'.

As he raced to the old Ash tree at the back of the school yard he heard the laughter of his tormentors not far behind.

Typically he would make an attempt to climb the low hanging branches of the tree but, today he did not feel like playing this redundant game.

He pressed onward, the voices of his pursuers fading in the distance. Today, Jack did not want to be bothered.

Maybe if he kept running he would never have to see their faces ever again or hear their taunting laughter.

However, Jack did not quite understand that stamina is something that can quickly run out when at a full sprint. He found himself keeled over and still able to see the roof of the school house over the hills.

He had barely made it a quarter of a mile.

Low and behold four figures soon crested the top of the hill.

Jack groaned in annoyance but, could not do much else. His body was trying desperately to restore oxygen to his overworked muscles. This meant he would not be moving for a few minutes without running the risk of muscle cramps but, Jack's five year old mind didn't quite know this yet.

The four children had not spotted him but, they were fast approaching the point where they would.

Jack laid down parallel to the ground and shut his eyes. He did not know how this would help but, perhaps he would suddenly become invisible or maybe the world would swallow him up.

Footsteps drew closer as told by the crunch of dried leaves and grass under foot.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut harder and clenched his fists. He was hidden partially by some shrubbery but, part of him was still too exposed.

He would be spotted.

They would drag him into one of their games. He didn't want to 'play' today.

They always 'won'.

_He just wanted to be left alone!_

The thought had just crossed his mind when the voices increased in volume.

Panicked Jack opened his eyes and prepared to jump to his feet, expecting the four bullies to be right on top of him.

Instead an unfamiliar fear shot down his spine as he tried to get his bearings.

He spotted his four persecutors had waltzed right by him but, they appeared as Giants. Their steps shook the very Earth and their laughter ricocheted in his ear drums.

In Jack's haphazard attempt to get to his feet he had stumbled flat onto his face. He went to rub his smarting nose and let out an inhuman cry of confusion.

The hands he raised we're not hands.

Black furry animal paws took up his vision as he gazed down in horror.

The icy fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach began to spill over racing up and down his spine. It played in time with his racing heartbeat as he stared down horrified.

Jack took a glance behind himself and saw a small fluffy tail that seemed to twitch in time to his panic.

The dread spilled over and he crouched down gripping his newly acquired ears while making an altogether strange cry.

Any biologist, zoologist, or person of a similar knowledge in the field would recognize the sound as a rabbit in distress.

This began the tale of the _Púca_ known as Jack.

______________________________

Author's Note:  


This is the beginning of a fanfiction that will not necessarily be written as a traditional, chapter by chapter, flowing plot. I will attempt to write and upload parts of this story in a way that makes them coherent but, I tend to write drabbles based around this AU.

Any representation of actual people is purely fictional and not meant to portray their actual opinions, thoughts, or beliefs.

I am aware of inaccuracies but, I am doing my best.

The similarities between the summarized plot involving the preternaturals and any existing ideas or franchises is duly noted and I do not claim to own or be affiliated with the corporations which own the copyrights to these particular ideas or franchises.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Paranoia is in bloom, the PR transmissions will resume”

Mark was 22 when it happened.

He sat in the common room with his roommate and a few other students. Images scrolled across the screen in high definition. Every pixel of the mayhem like a precursor to the chaos that was to follow.

People spoke over the reporting, as if they had already made their final decision on the whole matter after seeing only a few minutes of footage.

“Fuck, did you see what those freaks did?”

“Yeah, those monsters belong in cages.”

“They say there's more of them! What the hell do you think the government is gonna do?!”

“They're not safe around normal people, that's for sure. God, this is why I own a gun.”

“Haha, yeah hunt them down like the fucking animals they are.”

The chatter passed between the students with no regards to the people killed in the incident and no regard to the people affected by their words.  They spoke the words as if they were casual jokes, followed by a round of laughter. Any closer analysis and they would realize how insensitive their statements were.

Gross generalizations began to form in their heads. Wariness crept into their bones but, they assured themselves that they were indeed safe from these now all too tangible threats. They assured themselves that this new threat would be stamped out swiftly.

Mark continued to watch the news feed, occasionally nodding his head in agreement whenever someone asked for his opinion. Not really listening because the metaphorical hole in his chest grew wider with every insult and every accusation.

“ _We are now receiving reports that this may not be an isolated incident… there are reports of animal-like attacks coming in from all corners of the globe… governments are calling for action against these dubbed 'preternaturals’...”_

 _Preternatural._ So, there was a name now.

Mark took a final glance at the scenes of uncensored gore on the screen and let himself out of the room.

He claimed that the images on screen were making him sick.

He hadn’t lied but, the laughter and jokes made him sicker.

________________________  
Author’s Note:

Once again, this is a fictional portrayal of real people. This does not reflect anyone’s actual opinions, thoughts, actions or beliefs.

I am aware this is rather short but, some parts will be short while others quite lengthy.


	3. The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Darkness arrives  
> I cower and hide."

Three weeks had passed.

It felt like three years.

The end of the semester was fast approaching and of course like all universities, the University of Cincinnati was no exception to ensuing mayhem.

Everyone cramming months of studying into a few days. People desperately clutching caffeinated beverages in hopes that the tighter they clutched the cardboard cups the more the caffeine would be mainlined into their bodies.

Mark, of course, was studying. His roommate was studying and all the kids that resided in Calhoun Hall were, hopefully, studying.

However, a noticeable buzz filled the air of the entire campus.

A tangible energy that added another layer of apprehension to the already charged atmosphere.

_Preternaturals._

People started to visibly take sides on the whole matter. The university itself had no official statement on the issue, but the college’s populace had quite the opinion on the matter.

Those who became actively weary of others began to make and display posters and graphics depicting their vehement dislike for these preternaturals. Making claims that they didn't belong in society and that they therefore didn't belong on the campus. Names such as carnies, fur-fucks, and an assortment of derogatory terms became widespread thanks to the internet.

Those who accepted the preternaturals made sure to be supportive of people they thought were 'odd’ or 'different’. They decided to coin the term 'pred’ as the official shortened word for anyone who was preternatural. This led to a sweeping wave of stereotypes surrounding how one could tell someone was indeed preternatural and a backlash from the internet surrounding the term 'pred’ due to it’s creation at the hands of non-preternaturals.

In all of this chaos, no one stopped to think that in the three weeks since the attacks not a single person had come forward as being preternatural.

At least, not in person. The internet seemed to have a wave of people suddenly popping up and claiming they were preternaturals in some way or another.

Mark had trawled through many of these posts on various social media sites.

A part of him hoped that these people weren't lying, that they were preternaturals and somewhere out there they were living relatively normal lives despite all of this.

Another part hoped they were all lies. He knew that the current state of the world’s governments would have any of these people potentially monitored for such claims or worse these people would be hurt by family members or friends.

Mark was beginning to read the same paragraph for the fifth time, his sanity almost spent after four hours of reading the same textbook, when an LCD screen was suddenly shoved in front of his face.

“Hey!” Mark shoved the offending piece of technology away from his face, glaring at his giddy roommate.

“Take a look at this, man.”

With a sigh, Mark turned away from his fruitless studying and focused his attention on the laptop in his roommate’s hands.

“Connor”, Mark brought the laptop closer to his face and adjusted his glasses as if it would change the words on the screen, “what the fuck am I reading?”

Connor snatched up the laptop and began to type away with renewed vigor,

“Dude, they figured it out. They isolated a gene that contributes to preternatural mutations. Do you know what this means?”

“No, but-” Before Mark could insist that he absolutely needed to continue studying, Connor continued on his rant.

“We can finally round up these fuckers! They're making people get mandatory genome sequences done- at least in the states that approved.” The brunet beamed at Mark as if it were the best news he’d received since his acceptance letter.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “okay, it’s not like Ohio lawmakers would ever agree-”

“Lucky for us our state approved the mandate unanimously.”

Mark cringed inwardly at those damning words.

“Okay”, Mark drawled watching as Connor continued to type God-Knows-What on his laptop, “that doesn't make any of this legal. How do you propose the government force people to show up and have their privacy violated?”

“Ah!” Connor exclaimed, jabbing a finger into the air as he set his laptop aside,”Mr. Fischbach, that’s where things get dicey.”

Mark crossed his arms and swiveled in his chair to face away from Connor. He was done with this bullshit and frankly had better things to do than listen to the conspiracies his roommate often got hooked on to.

“Look, Connor, I know that you love these conspiracies and-”

“No, _Mark.”_ Connor was looming over Mark now with a dangerous scowl on his face, “this isn't one of my conspiracies, okay? This is real and I need you to take me seriously.”

Mark jumped at the sudden proximity of the brunet, he raised his hands in an automatic placatory gesture, “okay, Mr. Williams, indulge me.”

Connor rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm in Mark’s tone but, forged on anyways abandoning his previous hostility as if it had never happened, “they're going to exploit government funded programs.”

“Okay?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows, already he did not like the sound of where this conversation was headed.

“Yeah, they're making anyone dependent on a government funded program get a mandatory genome sequencing done if they want to continue to utilize those programs.” Connor beamed at Mark as if it was the greatest solution in the world.

Mark’s eyes widened and he had to actively stop himself from having a more visceral reaction. His heart started to pick up speed and his body tensed in preparation for flight or fight.

“You realize, I’m on a government program, right? Student loans ringing any bells?”

Before Connor can begin to form a retort the blood in Mark’s veins has become hot magma, he is incensed and snaps, “no, wait. You realize almost everyone in the United States relies on some kind of federally funded program?”

Mark was shouting now, not realizing how close he had gotten to his roommate. He didn't notice that he had stood from his chair or that he had backed the taller adult almost into a corner of the dorm.

“Mark, Mark, _Mark!”_ Hands landed on his shoulders, oblivious to the rage that laid beneath, “you got nothin’ to worry about though, **_right?”_**

The anger vanished but, Mark’s heartbeat remained hummingbird fast. He was left staring up into the leering face of Connor Williams, roommate and friend of 2 years but made a stranger in the span of 10 minutes.

“Yeah, no I just think-” Mark tried to argue voice a little shaky and rather uncomfortable from taller man’s hands still resting on his shoulders.

“You _think”,_ Connor brushed past Mark and tapped a mocking finger to the side of his skull,” that's your problem.”

The brunet snatched up the abandoned laptop and began to lazily type again, “this will keep us safe. Of course, it has it's flaws and drawbacks but, we _humans_ have nothing to worry about!”

Mark glared at the ground, feeling queasy now and too afraid to look this stranger in the eyes,”I thought you believed in inalienable freedoms…”

He trailed off when laughter filled the air. Like a lightning bolt striking a dove, Mark’s chance at reconciling any sense with this beast that had taken residence in Connor died.

“Come on, Mark!” Connor exclaimed laptop balanced precariously in hand as he stood to his feet, “sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. This is that greater good- preternaturals just aren't safe.”

Preternaturals just aren't safe.

 _ **You**_  aren't safe.

Mark began to find it increasingly harder to be in the same room as Connor. The other man seemed insistent on making him apart of the one-sided conversation that was occurring and Mark just wanted to be sick.

“So, a bunch of these 'Pro-Preds’ are coming out to Cincinnati this weekend to protest against the mandate. What do you say?” Connor wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders. Instead of feeling comforting the gesture felt like a vice, as if a viper had suddenly coiled itself around his torso and began to squeeze.

“You mean, to join them?”

Laughter.

“That's _rich,_ Marki-moo. Of course not, we're going to protest against them.”


	4. The Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We always start with good intentions  
> But lose ourselves along the way”

Jack sighed for what felt like the five hundredth time in the last hour. 

Coming to University of Cincinnati was one of the greatest decisions of his life. He got to start fresh as an exchange student from Ireland and everyone thought he was just some eccentric guy who wore a beanie all the time. Now, shit had really hit the fan. People looked at his hat as if they thought it was hiding some weapon of mass destruction. 

This school was great up until the preternatural scare. Jack joined the Pro-Pred group along with some friends, feeling obligated as preternaturals to try and show that they weren't all seeking death and destruction. 

Not everyone agreed and they showed it in various ways.

This was the 27th poster he was forced to take down for 'vulgar language and upsetting imagery’. It was the ass crack of the morning and he didn't want to be here but, people just had to be pricks. 

“Fuckin’ hate this, man.”  
Jack grumbled as he used a flathead screwdriver to begin to pry out the large staples securing the poster. 

“You and me both.”  
A voice echoed from behind, causing Jack to jump and almost lose his precarious footing on a wobbly stool. 

“Jaesus!” Rather than risk an untimely tumble to the ground, Jack abandoned the project at hand and instead hopped to the ground to greet the newcomer, “Ethan, why the hell do you have to do that, man?” 

“You know I can't help it”, the blue haired boy gestured vaguely to his ears as if that would clear up all confusion. 

“Yeah, yeah wolf boy. I know.” Jack playfully shoved Ethan in the shoulder setting off a series of back and forth shoves that quickly turned into a full scale battle of who could put who in a headlock. 

“Hey! Break it up you two!”  
The deep intimidating voice would have had anyone else scrambling out of the Student Center but, instead it just had Jack and Ethan running at the source of the voice full tilt. 

After proceeding to nearly bowl over the much taller man, they began to bombard him with questions.

“Tyler! I thought you were gone for the whole semester?” 

“What are you doin’ here, man?”

Tyler chuckled, “Ethan, over here, emailed me about some kind of protest. So, I'm back for the weekend.” 

“Good, the more people the better. We've been having some trouble with the Anti-Pred people on campus.”  
Jack scowled, gesturing to the hall behind them that was lined with posters all in various states of being vandalized by students. 

Ethan moved to inspect some of the posters already stacked in a pile on the ground, “Damn, I helped design these ones, too. Fucking expensive to print on this paper.”

He tossed the posters back onto the ground and moved to one that hung on the wall, “What did the Dean tell you, Jack?”

Jack made a sound between a snort and a laugh,  
“She told me I could suck it.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes, grabbing the hammer that Jack had left on the stool and picking up where he left off, “Okay, she did not say that.” 

Jack huffed, leaning against the wall looking up at Tyler, “Fine, she didn't say that. But, she may as well have!” 

Jack threw his hands up at the lack of response,  
“Fuck! A lot has changed here since you decided to take a vacation. Do you even understand the implications?” Jack crossed his arms, scowling. He wasn’t actually angry at Tyler but, aggravated at the situation. He was stressed and it was not doing good for the magic in his veins. It was not doing wonders for any fae.

Ethan was about to step in, he was far across the room utilizing the Student Center’s computers but, his head was slightly angled towards the argument. He was listening to every word. 

“Vacation?” Tyler scoffed, “You know damn well that I am taking a break from college to work.” 

“Well, how are you going to find a job now, Yogi Bear?” Jack mocked, continuing to push. 

Tyler stopped where he had the hammer wedged between staple and wall.  
“Don’t call me Yogi Bear.” 

 

“Why not?” Jack pushed off the wall, turning his back to Tyler and raised a hand to his mouth with an exaggerated gasp, “Oh no. You haven't been called worse?” 

 

Jack giggled. Knowing full well that he was being a dick, he continued, “Woe is me!” 

He felt frustrated that he was forced into this situation and felt that somehow his friend got away from it all. It made him envious of a life based on assumptions. 

A long sigh filled the air, “Jack, I watch the news. I go on the internet. I'm here because I'll lose my job over the mandate. I'll loose my apartment and probably a lot more.” Tyler rubbed a hand over his face. 

“We're all gonna loose.” Tyler gestured to Jack and then Ethan with the hammer. 

He stepped down from the stool and sat down on the ground, defeated. 

Jack and Ethan came to sit on either side of him. 

“Look at us. Couple of preds thinkin’ we can change the world.” Ethan laughed half-heartedly. 

“Now would be a great time for a toast.” Jack cradled an imaginary bottle in his hand, pretending to raise the glass up. 

“A bear, a wolf, and a rabbit- who would've thought?” Tyler thought out loud, raising an imaginary glass to mimic Jack’s, Ethan soon following suit. 

“To a safe and successful protest!” Jack shouted to the empty room, followed by the silent clink of invisible glasses in empty hands. 

An empty toast to emptier dreams.


End file.
